


Waking Up To You

by moderngenius94



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is woken up by John one day during summer vacation and they have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck is, of course, owned by Mr. Andrew Hussie.

It's dark in the room. Light is completely blocked off. There are clothes on the floor-both clean and dirty. Turn tables rest in the corner of the room, a laptop laying open beside it. The blinds covering the window are closed, ensuring it stays dark for a while longer. The room is silent save for the light hum of plugs when suddenly the Ghostbusters theme song breaks the silence. A pale hand reaches out from underneath the comforter to search for the source of the noise.

Finally, the hand comes to a stop on the cell phone, and pulls it back under the comforter. Almost immediately, the hand is once again out in the open. It comes to a rest on a pair of shades and those, too, are taken underneath the safety of the dark comforter. A notification reads: 1 New Message from John. The boy groans, muttering lowly before opening the text message.

JOHN: Dave!!!! Are you up yet?

He glares at the phone some more before sending back a reply.

DAVE: I am now. What do you want, Egderp?

He checks the time while he waits for a reply. The clock on his phone reads 11:52 AM. He huffs and throws back the comforter, knowing there was no way John was going to allow him the opportunity to go back to sleep. He stretches and the black t-shirt he's wearing rides up, showing the small crow tattoo on his hip that he had gotten the month prior. He walks over to the small fridge Bro had gotten for his birthday the year before and pulls out a bottle of apple juice. As he opened the bottle, his phone went off again.

He set the apple juice down and looked the new message.

JOHN: Aw, don't be like that. It's summer! You should come over.

A small smile flitted across his face, before his pokerface slid back into place.

DAVE: If you insist. I'll be there in twenty minutes.

John sends back a :). The boy runs his hand through his hair and walks to the bathroom. He takes a quick shower, dresses, and styles his hair. He steps out of the bathroom ten minutes later and heads out the door. He calls out a goodbye and sends John a message letting him know he was coming, and gets into his car. Dave pats the dashboard lovingly, slides the key into the keyhole, jiggles it, and starts the car.

He smirks at an errant thought and drives to John's house. Dave pulls into the driveway, heads to the door, then braces himself as the door is flung open and John launches himself at Dave.

"Dave!!!" he screams. Dave winces, but catches him and holds him close. John wraps legs around Dave's waist and tucks his face into the curve of Dave's neck. Dave smirks and walks into the house, carrying him inside, and shutting the door. He goes to set John down, and John tightens his grip. Dave rolls his eyes, and walks up the steps to John's bedroom.

He hoists John up, opens the door to his room, and steps inside. He then kicks the door shut and walks over to the bed. Dave sits down and pulls John's head up. John pouts and Dave smirks again. "Hello."

"Hello." John replies, and tries to tuck his head back into the space between Dave's neck and shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't. You wanted me to come over, entertain me."

John glares at him. "Entertain you? Why? I just want to with you."

"You cuddled with me last night." Dave said, smirking.

"But it's so nice!! You smell so good. Dave, please?" John whined.

Dave rolled his eyes and falls backwards slowly. John grins widely and presses a kiss to Dave's cheek. Dave turns his head and captures John's lips and kisses him properly. John smiles and kisses him back, his hands finding their way into Dave's hair. Dave pulls back for a moment, causing a disgruntled noise to come from John's throat. He removes both sets of glasses and sets them on the bedside table. Then he pulls John back to him.

They go back to kissing for a while, when John decides things aren't moving fast enough for him. He sits up, resting his rump on Dave's hips. Dave's hands come up to rest on John's hips and he raises a barely-there eyebrow. John grins and pulls his shirt off. Dave bites his lip as his eyes travel down the length of John's torso before sitting up and taking one of John's nipples into his mouth. John shudders and lets out a low moan.

He rests his hands on the back of Dave's head and rolls his hips. Dave sucks harder, and runs his tongue around the areola. He thrusts his hips up and tightens his grip on John's hips. He moves his hands around to the front of John's jeans when they hear a shout from down the stairs.

"John! Dave! Lunch is ready!"

Dave groaned. Talk about a cock block. He sighed, and pushed John off of him. They might as well go down. If they didn't, Dad would just come up, and they didn't need that. He kissed the top of John's head. "We can finish later, babe."

John pouted, but got up. "I guess."

Dave smirked and when John was ready, they headed downstairs to eat.


End file.
